


The Very Best

by amonkeysue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clintasha Week, F/M, Fluff, Seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amonkeysue/pseuds/amonkeysue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the year passes and cycles through the seasons it's easy to find something to complain about. It's also easy for Clint to find the positive.</p>
<p>Written for the 2016 Summer Clintasha Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Best

At least once a year, Clint knows he mumbles something about hating every season as it rolls past.

He and Natasha are staked out on a rooftop doing surveillance in February? “I hate winter.”

The rain will not stop and he can’t see through it to get the right shot? “I hate spring.”

They’re working undercover in suburbia and there’s a lawn to be watered and mown? “I hate summer.”

The day starts off chilly and becomes t-shirt weather by the afternoon before turning back to the cold? “I hate fall.”

(“Autumn,” Natasha cheekily says as she overhears that particular comment.)

Clint is about to make another complaint about winter come mid-December, but Natasha beats him to the punch. “There’s something about the winter.” She says it soft enough that he almost doesn’t catch it as they’re walking down the sidewalk with the beginnings of snow flurries.

“That’s a little cliché from you, don’t you think?”

He broke into a grin and took a step back as Natasha playfully shoved her elbow towards his side. “Next time you say something good about summer should I comment on how that could turn into a Midwestern cliché for you?”

“I would say fall with corn mazes as a cliché goes, but that’d be Nebraska.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “More importantly, how about you say a few positive things about each season before you’re too busy complaining?”

“I don’t complain that much,” he began to insist.

“I’m waiting.”

Clint looked up for a long moment. “In a restaurant or something. We can get away from the snow. And no, before you say it that wasn’t a complaint, that was a comment.”

Natasha smirked and put her arm through his. “Talk and walk.”

“As you wish. Winter? In winter you’ll pull out the Nutcracker soundtrack and practice. You like to step on the occasional crunchy leaf in the fall. During the summer you’ll insist that we buy smoothies and in the spring you always make sure we have some strawberries on hand if we’re gonna be home for a bit.”

She smiled but kept her tone serious. “You’re just talking about me.”

“Well, you are my favorite.” Clint beamed at Natasha.

“I love you too, Barton.”


End file.
